¿Me llorarás?
by DayFujoshi
Summary: KageHina One Shot


-¿Se puede morir así sin nada más?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo que... Si puedo acostarme y esperar la muerte. ¿Sería como un suicidio?

-Es poco probable que mueras así.

-Oh no claro. Es decir, me acostaría eternamente ¿entiendes? No comería, no bebería, tampoco iría al baño. No haría nada. ¿Tienes idea cuanto aguanta una persona sin beber agua?

-No. Nunca se me ocurrió.

-Debería buscarlo.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

-Necesito saberlo. ¿Se sufrirá?

-Sería como morir de depresión.

-Exacto. Me gustaría morir de depresión.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Acaso no puedo elegir mi muerte?

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y una sonrió con sinceridad, la otra lo hizo con terror. Y los dos corazones se quebraron a su manera.

-Es broma ¿Cierto?

El más joven sintió su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza. Y eran esos latidos que se generan con el miedo.

El mayor volvió a sonreír - estoy cansado Shouyou.

-¿De qué?

-No sé.

-po podemos hablar

-No.

Tobio, el mayor acaricio su pelo y evitó mirar esos ojos tan intensos, de un color tan profundo.

Shouyou abrazo sus rodillas y escondió su cabeza.

Tenía miedo.

-No hagas tonterías. Y deja de hablar sandeces. - dijo en un carraspeo digno de sentirse fuerte. Alejó la mano de Tobio y bufo.

Tobio bajo su brazo lentamente y también abrazo sus rodillas, su cara a la colina de la angustia, allí arriba del monte, podía verse con claridad como Miyagi se preparaba para recibir la noche.

-No entiendo Tobio. ¿Estas triste? ¿Acaso no eres feliz?

-Lo soy.

-¿Entonces?

-No es suficiente. No es suficiente ser feliz.

-¿no? Yo creía que si...

-Yo también. Pero ya no.

-No entiendo. ¿Quieres...quie Quieres suicidarte?

-Simplemente no quiero estar más acá. Ya viví.

-Sólo tenemos 17 años. Estamos a un paso de la Universidad.

Tobio sonrió y apoyo su mentón en las rodillas. Se sentía también triste, mucho.

Le dolía la garganta. La congoja era grande.

Estiró su mano y acaricio los cortos dedos de Shouyou. Jamás habían crecido como tanto los deseaba él. Río al pensar que jamás logró tomar un balón con sólo una mano.

-Tienes una piel muy suave Hinata.

Hinata se sonrojo y escondió sus manos, uniendo las debajo sus rodillas.

-No digas idioteces. Hablemos en serio.

-Que frase tan madura para ti- replicó Tobio aún con la sensación que le había provocado tocar su hermosa piel.

-Es en serio Tobio. No me hagas enojar.

Tobio se encogió de hombros. Hinata nunca se enojaba. No con él.

-Quiero morir. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-No quiero que lo hagas. Eso es ser egoísta.

-¿Egoísta?

-Sí, te mueres y para ti todo es fácil. ¿Y qué con los que quedamos acá?

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Te...Te extrañaremos.

-Ahh pues verás que me olvidaras muy pronto. .

-Eso no es cierto.

-Si lo es. Pasarán los años. Y llegará un día en que algo te haga acordar de mí, pero te costará recordar mi nombre, o siquiera el año en que fallecí. No recordarás nada, ni siquiera está plática.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Me crees tan insensible?

No. Tobio no creía eso. Pero si sabía que Hinata no le quería lo suficiente como para nunca olvidarse. Como para recodarle día a día. O tal vez sólo una vez cada uno o dos meses. Hinata no lo quería tanto como él. Y eso era tan doloroso.

Su estómago dolió. Hacia un par de días que había dejado de comer.

-Todo pasa Shouyou. Verás que un día te levantaras y harás tu vida. Y no estaré ahí en tu mente atormentándote. Y será un alivio para ti.

-No yo

-¿Crees que es gratificante pensar en un muerto todos los días? Créeme no lo es. Y te sentirás tan bien cuando ya no esté allí. Verás que Todo cura, que nadie es imprescindible.

-Tobio... - Hinata miró a los ojos azules- ¿tienes al menos un motivo?

-No. Estoy cansado sólo eso.

-¿Puedo preguntar de qué?

Tobio estiró sus rodillas y aspiro el olor del roció de aquel bello atardecer.

-Me cansé de intentar muchas cosas. Y ninguna resultó.

Pero no dijo que se cansó de querer demasiado. Que amaba tanto que Eso ser convertía en un dolor tan ardiente. Tan inhumano. No, eso no lo dijo.

-¿Lo dices por el torneo?

-Por muchas cosas. Parecerá idiota, pero ambos sabemos cuanta dedicación tiene todo esto.

-Pero aun así me hace feliz - replicó Hinata.

Claro. A Kageyama también le hacía feliz. Pero ya no tanto como antes. Ya no había pasión en nada. Todo se había vuelto insípido.

-¿Es valor o cobardía la estupidez que quieres hacer?

Tobio apoyo su cabeza contra la pared y miró dijo hacia el sol. Este ya se perdía por completo y sólo se divisaba una pequeña parte.

-Algunos dicen que es una cobardía. Yo creo que es valor. Hay que tener una determinación. Después de eso no hay nada más. Nada.

-¿Te crees valiente?

Tobio largo una risa - No. ¿Cómo crees? Lo sería si ahora mismo cortase mis venas, o dispararía un tiro en mi cien. Mi método es mucho más cobarde. Más tonto. Más idiota como tú dirías. Quiero acostarme y esperar.

Hinata abrazo sus piernas y se sobresaltaba con cada palabra. A pesar de todo, su mente le decía que aquello no podía ser tomado en serio. Era muy descabellado.

-Hoy sí que estas tonto Bakeyama.

Tobio se cruzó de brazos y exhalo una risa suave - Hoy soy más sincero que nunca.

Siempre había creído que un suicidio era para gente con muchísimo valor. Gente que sabía lo que quería.

Él también lo sabía. A ciencia cierta.

Quería sentir y querer. O no hacer nada.

Y como las dos primeras eran imposibles, eligió la nada. Es decir morir.

Claro que no tenía el valor para matarse. Pero si podía ser paciente y esperar a que llegue sólo.

Había sido paciente con tantas cosas. ¿Cómo no serlo ahora? Un poco más. Un par de días más.

Hinata carraspeo y hablo - ¿Tienes pensado jugar voleibol en la Universidad?

Tobio siguió mirando a la nada. Comprendiendo que Hinata no quería entender aquello. - Claro. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Hinata respiro aliviado. Tobio tenía planes para el futuro. Sólo hablaba del suicidio para asustarle sólo eso.

Guardaron silencio una vez más.

Tobio se sintió triste por enésima vez. Hinata volvía a no poder comprenderlo. Siquiera diciéndole abiertamente que quería acabar con su vida, aun así no le daba la importancia necesaria. No le creía.

Su cuerpo y alma volvieron a doler.

Y vaya que ya últimamente era más difícil de soportar.

Hinata lanzó una risa - eres cruel Kageyama. Me asustaste.

-¿Me lloraras?

-¿Eh?

-Si muero ¿Me lloraras?

-Deja de hablar tonterías. No me gusta. No te vas a morir. Vas a ir a la Universidad ¿no? Vas a convertirte en el mejor armador. Prométeme que nos cruzaremos en algún partido.

Los ojos de Hinata lo miraron con el mayor terror posible.

Tobio elevó su mano - Lo prometo.

Shouyou volvió a respirar hondo. - Yo prometo que te ganare.

Tobio pensó divertido que Hinata ya había ganado todo. Él había perdido completamente ante Shouyou. Mucho tiempo atrás.

-No hablemos más de esas cosas.

Tobio se encogió de hombros y el corazón se hizo más pequeño. Hinata no entendía. No quería entender...

Ambos se levantaron y vieron las luces del gimnasio completamente apagadas. Ya todos se habían ido.

Empezaba el receso de verano. No tendrían actividad hasta un mes después.

Hinata tomó su bicicleta. -¿Te vas de vacaciones?

-Sí. No sé a dónde. Pero seguro que es muy lejos de aquí.

Hinata sonrió sin entender las palabras de Tobio - que suerte. Yo me quedaré aquí. Disfruta tus vacaciones.

-Lo haré.

-Y no pienses en esas cosas tontas. Piensa en que debemos llegar al torneo nacional. Cueste lo que cueste.

-Claro. Entrenare por mi cuenta.

Shouyou asintió y apretó con fuerzas el manubrio de su bicicleta. - Yo si lloraría por ti. - carraspeo con fuerza y artículo con dificultad - ¡Ganemos el torneo nacional! ¡Así tendrás una buena razón!

Tobio le sonrió agradecido. Acarició su pelo una vez más. La última vez. Y beso su mejilla con suavidad. - maneja con cuidado a casa.

Hinata se ruborizo con intensidad y bajó su cabeza - nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Se subió a su bicicleta. Y lo vio emprender el camino hacia la colina.

Tobio emprendió el regreso a casa a pie.

Aspirando y disfrutando aquella brisa veraniega.

A lo lejos escucho a los grillos cantar. .

Se dio cuenta que tan bella y simple era la naturaleza. Y que tan tarde se había dado cuenta de las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

Claro que era feliz. Había conocido a Hinata.

Pero no era suficiente. Hinata no lo amaba con la misma intensidad. Siquiera le quería mucho. Y menos aún le miraba con otros ojos.

Su pequeña alma se reconforto al saber que sería llorado por él. Algo cruel, pero satisfactorio.

Aun así, le dolió mucho el hecho que Hinata no haya querido tomar en serio sus palabras. Que no se haya preocupado lo suficiente. Una vez más, allí estaba. No le quería tanto. No como él.

...

Hinata jamás se enteraría de los porque. No merecía saberlo de esa forma.

Se llevaría su amor con él. Y nunca más volvería. Nunca.

No había mentido. No sabía a donde iba. Pero sí que era lejos. Por lo tanto una vez allí, más que imposible volver.

Camino con lentitud en aquella primera noche, la primera de una serie de largos días, donde nada era fácil.

Al final se encontró siendo demasiado valiente soportando aquello.

Después de su suceso se dijeron tantas cosas. Tan innecesarias por cierto.

Dicen que falleció una mañana con sol. Otros dicen que con lluvia.

Pero nadie dice que fue triste. Que fue solitario.

Y además...

 _Nadie dice que tanto lloro Shouyou._

 _Y por supuesto, nadie dice que nunca lo olvido._


End file.
